Moonlight Path
by laenamoradadeROGUE
Summary: the moonlight simply fitted... oneshot. Inespecifically Romy, if you're into Ryro you might consider him for the part, :D or Rogan either. Nevah Rogue Bobby cuz i hate that pair, lol. Kinda poetsy, dig in! R


This more poetry than anything else, truth be told. But i found it buried amongst some stuff and decided, what the hell, i'll post t, i might even get some reviews. So, here goes nothing, once more.

Warning: very short,

Disclaimer: Don't own her nor him.

* * *

_Moonlight Path _

_by inspiredisia _

Moonlight shone deeply on her lips, so delicately and just right. Her dented lip was fully visible, adding to her natural beauty that night showed for both of us. Her hands were held to her chest, where she protectively held them. Her long hair neatly tied into a bun at the back, with some stray hairs surrounding the frame of her face, which made her unique. She was balanced on the balcony edge, resting her back and head on the vined wall. Her dreamy eyes proclaimed that even thought she was sitting right there, she wasn't here. Was she maybe thinking of being away or simply not thinking at all, I wished I could tell. Watching her for a few more seconds, she still didn't acknowledge my presence.

I held back a sigh and observed the beauty that she was contemplating: the night was very dark and yet there was enough light to see her. The starry sky kept blowing away her hair, and she remained impassive to it. The dense trees of the mansion grounds made the scent of pine and sycamore fly through the air. I understood why she loved to come here during the night: it was simply placid, tranquil yet the noises of the night were not a distraction. A stray insect singing, the whisperings of leaves amongst each other, the whistle of branches, the omnipotence of the moon. The best part was that it was cool, not hot like the summer nights she yearned for in the south, nor the shivering cold nights that were common all through autumn and winter. She sighed. I looked towards her once more, one hand moved to her thigh, slowly following the rhythm of the night until it settled. The other one went to her hair, but she just held one strand in place, half brown half silver white. She looked at it, and i think she thought the same thing I did: the night and the moon.

I continued my careful observation of her. Her concentrated eyes returned to how they were before as she focused on the peace between the arguing of the trees with the wind. Her white blouse contrasted with the dark night, yet she was entirely a viewer, she wasn't interfering or anything, she simply sat, being part of the night. For a moment, I wished I could be a part of the night like she was just then.

The earrings I gave (stole) for her twinkled with movement, her jawline lightly lowered itself and she sighed again. So much beauty made me breathless. Her green eyes fluttered as she blinked thrice, she then closed them, to hear better. I remained utterly still, knowing full well that she didn't like it when I sneaked in to watch her, even though she already knew I did it every so often. The flicker of light drew both of our attentions: someone had lit their bedroom a few windows down. That unexpected light made her earring brighten up, and some of the light reflected and playfully twirled into various images against her chest, amused, she shook her head lightly. She smiled to herself before continuing to look back on the trees. She took in the scent of night, wind that brough the memories and life itself. Her hair continued to play with the wind and she did nothing to stop it. The moonlight bathed her form and mine, even if i couldn't see it. For a moment, it was just the two of them. Looking at the moon, I felt warm inside from the beauty that it presented. It wasn't a full moon, but pretty close to it. I sighed, it was all breathtaking.

I looked at her again. Her deep eyes stared back at me, as mine rested on hers. We did nothing.

I didn't want to spoil the magic, so I subtly walked towards her and balanced on the edge also, effortlessly. I took one of her gloved hands, it was an elegant and simple glove, but I had a great yearning to touch her skin, her face, her hand. She parted her beautiful lips to speak. Swiftly I brought my finger to her lips, also gloved, merciless gloves that held me back, however, she kept looking up. I slowly embraced her, her arms surroundings me. I arched to reach the small of her back, breathing in her subtle scent, moonlight.

Such harmony. I rested my face in her hair. She'd bestowed hers upon my chest, slowly cuddling. I felt simply overjoyed as she did this. She saw the silk scarf that i was wearing, for the single purpose of being able to hold her close to me. She took it, as of bedazzled by it, there was something different in her eyes that quickly affected her expression. She pressed her teeth upon her lower lip, her eyes flew back to mine. Realization dawned upon me, a kiss through silk. I reached her cheekbone, which nuzzled against my hand. Her hand timidly reached my face, my other hand pressed hers thightly, closing my eyes to relish the moment, as did hers seconds later.

I opened mine as her hand softened, her eyes were upon me.

"I was wondering when you'd come" she whispered, so as to not disturb night. I held both her hands and kissed her gloves. She still helf my scarf between them. Letting go, she produced it and handed it to me. Her eyes resting on my lips. I leaned in a little bit closer, as did she. I held she scarf by one edge, she reached to the other one.

I looked deeply into her eyes to find her doing likewise.

Temptation was in both of us.

* * *

Please review! pretty please?  



End file.
